1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to certain novel acridine compounds, to the preparation thereof, and to compositions and methods for the use thereof in combatting trypanosomal infections.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dialkylaminoalkoxy substituted 9(10H)-acridinones, unsubstituted on the nitrogen atom stated to be useful as anthelmintic, antifungal and antitrypanosomal agents, are disclosed in Steiger U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,732,373 and 2,732,374 (Jan. 24, 1956).
9-(Alkoxyphenyl)-9-acridinols and 9-(alkoxyphenyl)acridinium salts, stated to be useful as antiseptics, are disclosed in Tabern U.S. Pat. No. 2,645,594 (July 14, 1953).
3,6-Bis(dialkylaminoalkoxy)acridines with hydrogen or alkyl substitution in the 9-position, stated to be useful as remedies against blood parasites, are disclosed in Mietzsch U.S. Pat. No. 1,727,480 (Sept. 10, 1929).
3,6-Bis(dialkylaminoalkoxy)acridines unsubstituted in the 9-position, stated to be useful as antiviral agents, are disclosed in Murdock U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,403 (June 19, 1973).